


Fictober18 #23 - “This is not new, it only feels like it.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, fictober18, hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of yesterday’s story. The day after Felicity meets hockey player Oliver Queen, we get to learn a little more about Felicity and Caitlin.





	Fictober18 #23 - “This is not new, it only feels like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

Felicity’s alarm went off the next morning, she grabbed her phone to stop the incessant noise. Ugh, this was going to be a MANY cups of coffee kind of day. She dragged herself out of bed to begin the day.

 

It was only after her first cup of coffee that Felicity remembered Oliver Queen. She sighed. He really was quite something and he seems legitimately interested in the spinal chip. It was almost too good to be true. 

 

She’d come home from the bar, re-read the report and organized her notes for her meeting. She was prepared. Felicity didn’t tell Oliver but the meeting was with another investor if she got this money she would be able to do more research to apply the chip’s technology to other products that could help people. Felicity really did love her job. She felt as though she could be a beacon of hope for those who long ago lost hope. 

 

Caitlin walked into the kitchen yawning. “Good Morning,” she grumbled.

 

Felicity watched Caitlin reach for the coffee pods. “Just press start, I put your coffee pod in, the mug is beneath. I just wasn’t sure if you would be sleeping later.” 

 

“Thank you.” Caitlin managed to say.

 

Felicity knew they had a strict policy, implemented by both of them to not talk about anything until they had each consumed their first cups of coffee. Felicity badly wanted to break the rule. She watched Caitlin savouring her coffee. She tried to be patient, she really did but she couldn’t. “Sorry, totally breaking the rule. So what happened with you and Barry last night? You bombarded me with so many Oliver questions last night, I forgot to ask. Now I NEED to know.”

 

“Barry and I are just friends.” Caitlin blushed.

 

“But you want more than that, I can tell. I know you. Do you think it could be more?” Felicity didn’t want to push her friend but she didn’t want her to miss out. 

 

Cailin chugged the rest of her coffee. She remained silent as she began brewing another cup. Armed with her second cup of coffee. She sighed. “Truthfully, I’ve always harboured a crush on Barry but he never saw me that way. I’m finally in a happy place in my life. I’m not sure I want to rock the boat going down that path but last night for the first time in a long time, I was tempted to hope.”

 

Felicity smiled. “I completely understand.”

 

“Thanks, I really appreciate you supporting me.” Caitlin sipped her coffee. “I’d better get ready for the day.”

 

“Me too,” Felicity followed Caitlin down the hall to their bedrooms.

 

*****

 

Felicity was pretty sure she had wowed her investors. Smoak Consolidated was a relevant new company that came on everyone’s radar when news of their working spinal chip prototype leaked. The chip was invented by her employee Curtis Holt. He actually did it as a birthday present for her. What many didn’t know, because she did not advertise, was she was the person with the prototype in her spine.

 

Shortly after moving to Starling City, Felicity had been injured in a car accident. She was told she would never be able to walk again. It was during her many months in the hospital that she met Caitlin. Caitlin was a doctor, but not her doctor. They hit it off right away, meeting by happenstance in an elevator. In the end, Felicity decided she wasn’t quite ready to live on her own and Caitlin decided she needed a roommate. They became like family. Caitlin was Felicity’s number one supporter when it came to trying the chip. She worked out the finer details with Curtis. 

 

Since they discovered the chip worked she’s been working on ways to make it available to everyone. Investors like the one she met with this morning were the first steps in making that happen. Larger companies offered to buy Felicity out to gain access to the chip but it was really important for her to maintain control. 

 

Enough reminiscing, Felicity opened her calendar to see what was next. Seems her amazing assistant carved out time in her day for coffee. He so deserved a raise. She headed to staff lounge coffee cup in hand. She had a smile on her face as she was reminded of lunch with Oliver when she looked at her calendar. He might be more interested in her company than her but that wouldn’t stop Felicity from admiring the view.

 

She decided to text him to make sure the time still worked for him.

 

**Felicity: Hello, it’s Felicity from last night. Are you still good to meet for lunch today?**

 

*****

 

Oliver technically had today been off but he never took the day off from the gym. He’d just finished lifting weights when his phone dinged. A text from Felicity. He wouldn’t admit it but just hearing from her filled him with joy. He quickly wrote her back.

 

**Oliver: Good morning:)**

**Oliver: I am still up for lunch today how about I bring food to your office, save you the trouble of going out?**

 

Oliver waited for her reply. He was worried he said the wrong thing, then the dots appeared to show she was typing. He watched the screen for the words to appear.

 

**Felicity: That would be amazing. Do you know where my office is?**

**Oliver: Don’t worry I’ll find it. Do you have any allergies or foods I should avoid?**

**Felicity: No nuts. Otherwise, I’m good with everything**

**Oliver: Great, see you at two**

 

Oliver smiled, he’d better head home he had lunch to make.

 

*****

 

As it got closer to two, Felicity got more nervous. She texted Caitlin to see if she could FaceTime. 

 

Caitlin called immediately, her facing filling up the screen. “You are fabulous, you are wonderful, it’s going to be great.”

 

“Aww, you always know exactly what to say. I don’t know why I’m nervous. This is not new, it only feels like it. You know I get nervous meeting new people but I met Oliver last night.” Felicity tried to explain away the overexcited butterflies in her belly.

 

“Hey, if Oliver Queen was coming to see me. I’d be nervous too. You do remember what he looked like, right?” Caitlin chuckled. “So where are you meeting him?”

 

“He’s bringing lunch here. He suggested. That’s okay, right?” Felicity bit her lip.

 

“That’s really sweet actually.” Caitlin sighed. “I have to run, I have a patient coming soon, you will be fabulous. While this may be a work thing remember it could develop into something more.”

 

Felicity blushed. “Thanks for the words of encouragement. I’ll text you when he leaves.”

 

“Pizza and deep dive into the lunch at dinner. Hugs. Bye.” Caitlin clicked off.

 

Felicity got up headed to the bathroom, by her estimates she had just enough time to check her hair and makeup before a certain star hockey player arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue tomorrow :)


End file.
